Tummy Baby (614 Day)
by Izahina98
Summary: "Baekhyun benar-benar suka makan. Ketika dia makan, dia terlihat bahagia dan terutama menggemaskan." - Chan. Jadi bagaimana usaha Chanyeol supaya pria kesayangannya itu berhenti memikirkan abs? "Pokoknya aku mau buat abs!"-Baek./CHANBAEK, YAOI. Oneshoot. Rnr?


…

Kacamata hitamnya terpasang apik di hidungnya yang mancung, menambah kesan tampan juga _cool_ di wajahnya yang terukir rupawan.

Walaupun sebagiannya tertutupi oleh masker hitam, tak menutup pula aura dominannya yang menawan. Jeritan fans atau suara kamera yang berada di sekitar seolah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, merasa maklum jika beberapa di antara mereka meneriaki namanya.

"Ah, Sehun-ah! Apa Baekhyun ada di dorm?"

Ada jeda dalam beberapa menit ketika sambungan telpon baru terhubung, satu menit berikutnya terdengar suara khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur; serak, malas dan tak minat. Dia berdehem sebelum menjawab,

" _Tidak. Dia di tempat gym bersama dengan Suho Hyung."_

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah, "Sejak kapan?"

" _2 jam yang lalu, maybe. Sudah dulu ya Hyung, aku mengantuk! Dah~"_

Setelahnya sambungan telpon terputus secara sepihak. Dasar _maknae_ nakal, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tidak perlu bertanya dimana pria mungilnya saat ini, karena satu-satunya tempat _gym_ yang biasa mereka pakai memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya agak ke depan untuk sekiranya memberitahukan pada sang supir bahwa ia ingin singgah sebentar di suatu tempat.

Badannya memang letih. Harus melakukan syuting drama baru dengan maksimal, di tambah perjalanan dari Barcelona menuju Seoul tidaklah membutuhkan waktu yang singkat. Namun kerinduannya sudah di ujung dan ia tak lagi sabar menahannya.

Chanyeol menguap untuk yang kelima kali sejak masuk ke dalam _van,_ sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mendiall nomer Baekhyun yang belum juga mendapatkan jawaban.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit saja untuk mencapai lokasi. Chanyeol turun tanpa barang bawaannya dan meminta waktu untuk menjemput pria mungil kesayangannya di dalam pada sang Manager.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Kau sudah kembali?" Salah satu _intrukstur_ di sana menyapa, mereka bersalaman khas seorang pria kebanyakan. "Baekhyun bilang kau di Barcelona?"

"Aku bahkan baru saja mendarat tadi." Kekehannya terdengar ringan, matanya tak diam untuk bergulir mencari sosok yang di cari. Dan nampaknya sang _intrukstur_ sudah paham dan menepuk pundaknya guna menarik atensi. "Dia sedang istirahat. Sudah hampir dua jam lebih dia terus saja bersikeras untuk membentuk abs." Kata pria di sampingnya.

Chanyeol bergumam _permisi_ sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan si _instruktur_ , melangkah dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang masuk lebih dalam area _fitness_ yang lumayan sepi di jam malam seperti ini.

Dan prianya memang ada di sana, dengan nafas tersenggal juga tubuh yang basah karna keringat. Mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup oksigen. Chanyeol mendekat dan dengan spontanitas merengkuh pinggang si mungil sebelum kembali menjalankan acara _–mari-buat-abs—_ di saat jalannya saja sudah terhuyung-huyung seperti itu.

" _Baby boo~"_

"Astaga—Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melempar tawa, tubuh sang kekasih di putarnya untuk ia peluk seerat mungkin. Tak peduli pada keringat atau rontaan si mungil yang meminta untuk di lepaskan. Bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja keadaan jadi bertambah panas jika Chanyeol memeluknya teramat erat seperti ini.

"Ugh, sesak, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun merengek hingga di detik berikutnya Chanyeol harus rela melepaskan pelukan. "Padahal aku masih sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sok imutnya. _Ewhh—_

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir untuk pria tingginya yang termanyun, setelahnya mereka tertawa kecil dan Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggul yang lebih pendek.

Tak peduli pada sekitar, toh selain tempatnya sepi. Ruangan mereka juga berada di paling belakang, terpisah dengan tempat orang-orang biasa melakukan _fitness_.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah rindu sekali ingin memelukmu semalaman~"

Anak itu terkekeh, dia mengangguk dan kembali menggapai bibir _favorite_ nya dengan sedikit gigitan kecil di ujung sebelum berkata,

"Okay, tunggu ya. Aku mau mandi dulu…"

 **.**

 **Tummy Baby**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Romance**

 **.**

 **Warn : YAOI, BL. Gaje. One shoot. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol meletakkan olahan dari sosis itu ke dalam piring, menyajikannya di atas meja dan orang pertama yang langsung melahap itu dengan semangat adalah si _maknae_ Oh yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluh lapar.

Dia menyupit banyak-banyak potongan sosis dan paprika berwarna kuning ke dalam mangkuk sebelum ia makan bersama nasi yang masih mengepulkan uap. Nampak menikmati, terkesan tidak mau diganggu malah.

Sedangkan satu pria lainnya hanya sibuk memandanginya yang juga baru akan menyumpitkan sepotong sosis ke dalam mangkuk. Alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Kenapa tidak makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia mendorong mangkuk berisi penuh nasi dan melipat kedua lengan di atas meja layaknya bocah sekolah dasar yang tengah memperhatikan gurunya dengan patuh. Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan lagi sepiring _pancake_ berlumuran madu di hadapan si kecil, namun lagi-lagi di tolak.

" _Hyung,_ sampai kapan kau akan menahan makan heh? Sudah dari kemaren ka—hmp!"

Dahi Chanyeol sontak mengkerut tak suka, matanya melirik tajam kearah Baekhyun. Anak itu dengan segera melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Sehun lalu tertawa kikuk,

"Tidak kok. Sehun bohong, hehe."

Sehun mendengus, dia mengambil lebih banyak potongan sosis ke dalam mangkuknya dan menarik piring berisikan _pancake_ dari hadapan Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Ya sudah jika kau tetap tidak mau makan ya biar aku saja yang habiskan."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari ke kamar karna tak tahan dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan si jangkung, takut jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya atau apalah itu. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir.

Selimut tebal milik Chanyeol ia sibak lalu masuk ke dalamnya, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungilnya untuk bersembunyi.

Perutnya memang sangat lapar, apalagi aroma masakan Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa tercium sampai ke kamar mereka hingga menambah jadi raungan dari dalam perut. Makanan yang Chanyeol buat adalah tiga besar makanan kesukaannya, apapun yang pria itu buat dia pasti akan suka.

"Sayang…"

Baekhyun bergeming meskipun ranjang mereka mulai bergoyang ketika tubuh besar Chanyeol merangkak naik, memaksa ingin membuka selimut bergambar _Anime One Piece_ tersebut.

Si kecil menggeleng-geleng, menahan selimutnya agar tetap menutupi tubuh tapi apalah daya kekuatannya tak bisa sebanding dengan pria nya yang besar.

Chanyeol dengan mudah melempar selimut hingga teronggok di lantai, kemudian membalik dan menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat jika kau tidak akan membuat abs lagi?"

"Tapi aku mau." Cicitnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia raih, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini, _Sayang_. Kau harus makan…"

Baekhyun merengek, "Tidak. Pokoknya aku ingin membuat abs, Chanyeolie!" Tubuhnya menggeliat ingin lepas namun berubah sia-sia ketika Chanyeol semakin menahan kedua tangan itu pada sisian tubuhnya. "Ayolah, aku ingin menunjukkannya pada fansku nanti~"

"Dengan cara tidak makan dan terus pergi ke _gym?_ Oh tidak. Terakhir kali kau begitu, kau jatuh sakit." Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju, " Tidak— _Big noo!"_ Tolaknya. Baekhyun mengerang protes dan menatap memelas prianya, "Ish, tapi kan—upmhh!"

Tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba. Chanyeol menggapai bibir semerah _cherry_ yang sejak tadi terus saja menyerukan segala hal tentang abs itu. Melumat, menghisap bahkan mengigit kecil bibir bawah si kecil tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk membalas atau sekedar menyerukan protes. Alih-alih berbuat demikian, Baekhyun justru melenguh samar dalam pangutan.

Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lama pada bibir dan kening di 10 menit setelahnya. Cokelat terang mereka saling beradu, menyimpan sejuta kerinduan. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit," Kalimat itu entah kenapa memberikan kehangatan di hati. "Kau suka makan, dan aku suka sekali memandangimu saat makan dengan lahap, bukan begini…"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun di tariknya semakin ke bawah, tetap di tahan di sisian tubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun, terus merambat menuju dagu, tulang selangka dan lehernya yang mulus sebelum kemudian berhenti di atas perutnya yang masih tertutupi kaos putih bergambar _Chibi Iron man._

Baekhyun meliriknya dari atas, memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menciumi perutnya dengan gemas layaknya orang tua pada bayi mereka. Lalu dengan gerakan lihai menyingkapnya ke atas menggunakan bibir tebalnya dengan gaya menyebalkan, membuat debaran jantungnya kian menggila.

Oh, bagaimana bisa pria nya begitu tampan? Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan juga rambut yang berantakan?

Pria mungil itu menggeliat kecil, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan disana-sini. Bahkan kembali menggigit dan menyesap kulit perutnya sebelum berkata, "Aku lebih suka perutmu yang seperti ini, kenyal-kenyal." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dan yang lebih penting, kau jadi tak perlu menahan lapar karena harus membentuk enam kotak yang hanya sesaat."

"Kau akan melewatkan jam makanmu, pergi ke _gym,_ makan sedikit lalu tidur."

Jemari Chanyeol menelusup, mengisi ruang kosong agar tangan mereka dapat bertaut pas. Senyum sendunya terpasang di bibir, sedang sebelah tangannya membelai pipi gembil Baekhyun hingga anak itu memejamkan mata sesekali—menikmati.

"Pipimu akan terlihat sangat tirus walaupun memang tak mengurangi kecantikanmu sama sekali—"

"Ralat. Aku tampan, Chanyeol."

"Jangan menyelaku…"

Baekhyun kembali diam. Lehernya sesekali mendongak ketika Chanyeol mencumbunya, bernafas di area pangkal lehernya sebelum benar-benar meletakkan kepala untuk bersandar nyaman. Tubuh mereka melekat rapat, menghantarkan kehangatan di malam yang cukup dingin.

"Aku ingin kau tetap sehat. Tak perlu jadi keren dengan abs jika membuatmu tersiksa dengan tak makan. Ka—"

"Tapi aku melakukan ini demi fans, aku ingin terlihat keren di mata mereka."

"Tanpa abs pun kau tetap memukau dengan suaramu, tarianmu, dan bakat lain yang kau miliki, _Sayang_." Chanyeol menatapnya agak tajam, sukses membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu pasrah di awahnya tanpa bisa melawan lagi. "Mereka malah akan sedih jika melihat Baekhyun kesayangan mereka menjadi kurus dan kehilangan pipi mochinya di saat mereka pun tahu jika kau sangat suka makan."

"Dan lagi, aku…"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun mengeryit kebingungan menunggu jawaban. Tatapannya terlihat ragu, tapi kedua telinga perinya sudah memerah seperti menahan malu. Baru saja ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu di buat terkejut saat di menit berikutnya Chanyeol menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan.

"… Cemburu."

Baekhyun tak lantas menjawab, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman dan kedua lengan kurusnya merambati punggung Chanyeol untuk memeluk tubuh prianya dan menyurukan wajah di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku tidak suka. Itu aset milikku seorang."

Chanyeol masih bicara. Pelukannya kian erat, terlihat _posesif_.

"Aku tidak mau siapapun melihatnya kecuali aku sendiri. Intinya aku tidak rela, benar-benar tidak rela!"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat aroma alami Chanyeol menyapu penciuman, membuatnya tenang dan nyaman dalam dekapan. Pun pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan membuatnya merasa sangat di lindungi. Baekhyun tak bohong jika prianya semakin memukau setiap harinya.

"Kau tidak mau kan aku menunjukkan tubuhku juga dihadapan orang banyak?"

Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang tubuh Chanyeol yang _sexy_ dengan otot di lengan juga perutnya membuat Baekhyun sontak menggeleng cepat dengan gaya yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak mau!" Jeritnya tak setuju. "Nanti fansmu bisa melihat abs _sexy_ kesukaanku dan mengaku-ngaku jadi istrimu, tidak mau~!"

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak memberikan kecupan di sisian wajah Baekhyun lalu tertawa jahil ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kaki untuk melingkari pinggangnya, memeluk tubuhnya seperti tengah memeluk sebuah guling. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Makanya jangan buat abs, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, wajahnya mendongak dengan bibir mengkerucut lucu. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya apa keinginan Baekhyun-nya karena dari tatapan matanya pun dia sudah tahu jika anak itu bakalan meminta,

"Kalau begitu belikan aku, _tteokbokki, macaroni cheesy pizza,_ dan _soft cake strawberry~_ tapi sebelum itu…" Dan Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga peri Chanyeol lalu berbisik sensual disana,

"Buat aku lelah hingga tak sanggup lagi memikirkan abs, atau _gym._ Kau mau kan, _Daddyhh~?"_

Ah, dia mengerti dan Chanyeol menyukai ini.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, _Baby boo~"_

Dan _yeah—_ jadilah keren dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Edisi ngebut ngetiknya :'v

 **Btw,** _ **Happy anniversary**_ **buat Daddy dan Papaku, Chanbaek :*  
Semoga semakin lengket, makin berani di public dan yang terpenting di hindari dari drama murahan yang cuma pengen nutupin sesuatu **

**Sukses terus buat Chanbaek dan EXO, semoga Chanbaek segera dibuatkan sub unitnya kayak Super Junior D &E. aminnn~ **

Semoga suka sama ff gaje buatanku ini. Berhubung mendekati Lebaran, Iza mau minta maaf kalau bikin kalian tersinggung atau marah tanpa sadar lewat ketikan Iza. Buat yang merayakan lebaran, selamat ya~ yang pulang kampung juga hati-hati di jalan. Lupyu~

 **Mind to Review? Pls**


End file.
